Kertas Mantera
by garekinclong
Summary: Ada saat dimana Nanami mempergunakan kertas manteranya untuk hal yang menyimpang demi kepuasan pribadi.—Tomoe/Nanami. Drabbles.


Ada saat dimana Nanami mempergunakan kertas manteranya untuk hal yang menyimpang demi kepuasan pribadi.

( _Meskipun Nanami merupakan seorang 'Dewa Tanah', egonya sebagai manusia tetap ada sampai akhir hayat_.)

.

.

.

 **[ Kertas Mantera ]**

 **Kamisama Hajimemashita** **/** **神様はじめました** © Julietta Suzuki

 **this fic** © garekinclong

 **note/warning** : Tomoe/Nanami. Pay attention for EYD and typo. Mungkin belum IC tapi diusahakan tidak OOC. Kind of drabbles, I guess. Mengambil waktu dimana Tomoe dan Nanami masih bisa fuwa-fuwa (mungkin masih awal-awal) (idek) (hah). Ya gitu deh.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

.:: **Cat** ::.

* * *

"Tomoee, pelihara kucing, yuk?"

Tomoe sang rubah pelayan hanya mengernyit gemas melihat tingkah bujuk Nanami yang kepincut iklan kucing dari televisi—tidak, sebenarnya itu hanya iklan salah satu produk makanan khusus kucing elit.

Mata Nanami memancarkan sinar yang kilauannya mampu membuat Tomoe memincingkan mata.

"Kau mau membuat rumah ini tambah ramai? Lagipula, kau sudah punya monyet dan ular, bukan?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa, 'kan!—Tunggu, maksudmu Mamoru dan Mizuki?"

"Ya siapa lagi."

Nanami mengerucutkan bibir, "Ish! Kau juga termasuk rubah, bukan!? Tapi, yang kuinginkan itu kucing! Mereka sangat menggemaskan, tahu. Aku sangat ingin memijat jari-jari kenyal mereka, mengusap bulu-bulu lembut yang setiap saat pula dapat kuhirup. Lalu, aku juga sangat menginginkan pertemuan antara hidungku dan hidung kecil mereka! _Kyuun_ ~"

Si rubah membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam dan hendak membawanya ke dapur, sementara membiarkan Nanami berfantasi ria terhadap kucing idamannya.

' _Kucing, ya? Merepotkan saja._ '

.

Pagi-pagi, Tomoe merenggangkan tubuh dengan leluasa serta membersihkan _futon_ dan melipatnya sampai rapi.

Ia mengingat-ingat hal pertama yang akan dilakukan pagi ini. Mencuci? Menyiapkan sarapan?

"Mungkin seharusnya aku membangunkan Nanami dulu— _miaw_ ,"

Pilihannya jatuh pada membangunkan Nanami. Sementara itu, ia bisa menyiapkan pakaian dan sarapan.

—Tunggu, tunggu. Barusan Tomoe berkata apa?

" _Miaw_? Tunggu, apa yang terjadi padaku— _miaw_!?" Tomoe panik. Pipinya ditepuk keras dan sesekali ketika ia selesai berucap, bibirnya ditutup paksa agar tak mengucapkan... ' _miaw_ '.

Segera, ia memberanikan diri membuka kasar pintu kamar Nanami dan berteriak.

"Nanami! Apa yang kaulakukan padaku— _miaw_ ,"

Ketika iris mata Tomoe menangkap pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya, sifatnya mulai menjinak dan berjalan pelan mendekati Nanami yang masih terpengkur dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Puncak kepalanya ia gesekkan pada pipi halus Nanami.

"Bangun, _miaw_ ,"

Tanpa Tomoe sadari, kertas mantera bertuliskan ' _Jadi kucing!_ ' masih tertempel dengan baik di punggungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.:: **Mother** ::.

* * *

"Nanami, kalau kau tidur larut, bangunmu pasti terlambat. Kau akan dihukum oleh gurumu, dan pastinya kau akan tertidur selama pelajaran. Ayo tidur!"

Celotehan Tomoe tiap paginya—atau tiap harinya—lebih mirip ceramahan ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Kalau diibaratkan, Tomoe seperti ibu-ibu yang sangat menjaga sikap anaknya. Tomoe selalu mengingatkan Nanami tentang hal-hal kecil yang sangat dianggap remeh oleh Nanami.

Misalnya, ketika Nanami sedang begadang semalam suntuk untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya—bukan karena ia selalu absen, tapi ia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti—mengenai pelajaran yang akan menjadi bahan ujian besok, seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku akan tidur nanti. Tomoe tidur saja dulu," Nanami menimpali sembari tangannya bergerak luwes menulis di buku.

"Aku mana bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau kau belum tidur. Lekas matikan lampu dan baringkan diri. Jangan memaksakan matamu kalau tidak kuat."

"Aku masih sanggup belajar! Sudahlah, Tomoe jangan menggangguku dulu! Minggu ini minggu ujian, tahu!"

Berharap Tomoe menutup pintu kamar Nanami dan melenggang pergi, malah hal sebaliknya yang terjadi. Tomoe memasuki ruangan dan mulai mendekatkan diri pada Nanami.

Ujung pensil yang runcing dijadikan bahan ancaman oleh Nanami, "Kubilang jangan ganggu aku, bukan!?"

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Kau ituu—" Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Nanami mengambil kertas mantera yang ia kantongi dan menulis sesuatu menggunakan kuas.

Ketika Tomoe mendekat, Nanami mengambil posisi titik buta Tomoe, dan menempelkan kertas mantera tersebut pada punggungnya.

"JADI PATUNG!"

 **DEG**.

Lutut Tomoe mendadak lemas sehingga ia harus berlutut dan menjadi patung dalam posisi duduk formal. Bibirnya yang masih bisa ia gerakkan berceloteh tanpa henti; memarahi Nanami yang malah bersikap kurang ajar.

Tapi, yah, Nanami sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan sumbatan sehingga sekeras dan sekejam apapun celotehan Tomoe, ia takkan bisa mendengarnya. Nanami melanjutkan sesi belajar dengan sistem kebut semalam.

Namun,

Tubuh Nanami mendadak menjatuhkan diri dan kepalanya menghantam paha empuk milik Tomoe. Sepertinya, mata milik Nanami sudah panas, pun tubuhnya yang sudah kekurangan tenaga.

Awalnya Tomoe cemas. Tapi ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain duduk bersimpuh dan membiarkan Nanami terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ujung mata Tomoe melirik ke arah samping, menangkap sesuatu yang jatuh.

Sebuah kertas mantera yang semula menempel di punggungnya.

"Lepas juga, akhirnya," Tomoe berpikir mungkin kertas mantera Nanami terlalu lemah untuk ditempelkan karena Nanami sendiri juga kurang tenaga, "dan sekarang..."

Tomoe menatap lekat-lekat wajah tentram Nanami. Hidung kecilnya menghembuskan nafas dengan teratur, dan terdengar sedikit dengkuran yang lucu didengar.

Tomoe tertawa kecil.

Sementara ia mengusap-usap rambut cokelat nan panjang yang merupakan mahkota bagi semua perempuan, Nanami justru memimpikan ibunya.

Ibunya yang mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang di masa kecilnya.

 _Aah, Tomoe memang bak ibu-ibu rumah tangga_...

.

.

.

* * *

.:: **Fallen** ::.

* * *

" _Only the criminal is right_ —"

Nanami menyanyikan lagu dengan asyik di teras rumah. Lantunan lagu yang sempat ia dengar ketika berbelanja di pusat kota menyita perhatiannya, bahkan ia sampai hafal liriknya dalam sekali dengar.

Dengan catatan, hanya di bagian lirik yang ia sukai saja.

Tangannya mengetuk lantai kayu berirama, sesekali kepalanya mengangguk; rambutnya berantakan sedikit, serta kepala agak pening. Tapi kalau sudah dibawa perasaan senang, rasa sesakit apapun tak akan membuatnya jera.

Tomoe melirik keheranan dari dalam rumah.

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila ya."

Sampai Tomoe berjalan perlahan mendekati punggung Nanami, si Dewa Tanah ini malah masih mengasyikkan diri.

"Nanami,"

" _Call my name and give me a kiss_!—"

Jari-jari tangan Tomoe yang kurus panjang disertai kuku putih pucat menyentuh bahu kecil sang gadis. Dengan sekali tepukan—yang agak diberi tekanan agar kewarasan Nanami kembali—sang gadis menghentikkan nyanyian dan mengalihkan atensinya pada manik abu-abu yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekatnya.

"Nn? Ada apa, Tomoe?"

Dagu Nanami ditarik secara tiba-tiba hingga mempertemukan kedua bibir masing-masing. Singkatnya, Tomoe, yang datang secara tiba-tiba, menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba pula!

Nanami yang tingkat kerefleksannya agak menurun, setelah dikecup pelan oleh sang pelayan setianya, masih menatap kosong ke depan.

"H... Ha—HAH!? T-T-TOMOE?!" Bibirnya ia tutup dengan punggung tangan, "APA YANG BARUSAN—"

"Hn? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku?"

"K-KAPAN!?"

"Barusan tadi,"

Krik.

Nanami mencoba mengingat ulang apa yang barusan ia lakukan sebelum insiden yang didasari kesalahpahaman ini terjadi. Oke, pertama, ia hanya sedang duduk di teras. Kedua, ia menyanyi.

... _Oh._

Nanami menutup kedua wajahnya yang memerah sampai asap keluar melalui telinganya. Ia benar-benar didominasi dengan perasaan malu.

"A-A-Aku hanya sedang bernyanyi—Tomoe bodoh!"

"Hah? Memangnya kau bisa menyanyi? Kalau iya, suaramu jel—"

Rasa emosi melonjak naik sampai ke puncak kepala. Tomoe berbaring lemah di lantai dengan pipi membengkak setelah dibogem mentah oleh Nanami.

.

.

.

* * *

.:: **Screenplay** ::.

* * *

"TOMOEEE!"

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Nanami sangat amat berisik dan menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari dari sekolah sampai rumah—atau kuil. Tomoe yang tengah menyapu halaman depan merasa malu, _kok bisa-bisanya Dewa Tanah bersikap seperti ini_.

"TOMOEEE! AKU BUTUH BANTUANMUUU!"

Tiba-tiba, semula mata yang menatap dengan tajam yang berarti khusus _wtf_ berubah menjadi berbinar-binar dengan efek kerlap-kerlip di sekitar tubuh Tomoe.

"Mau minta bantuan apa, Nanami?"

Nanami menjadi risih seketika, "Eeeh... Tomoe, kok, senang begitu?"

"Akan kubantu asal tidak merepotkan," sahut Tomoe sedikit senang.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja."

.

Nanami dan Tomoe kini duduk bersimpuh dengan posisi berlawanan. Tomoe memulai perbincangan dengan sedikit deham, "Jadi, apa?"

"Aku minta tolong ajari aku berakting."

"Ogah."

Jawaban Tomoe tersebut menyulut rasa kekecewaan Nanami yang tengah diambang batas, "EEEEEEHH? KOK GITU?"

Tomoe berbalik menyalak, "Tentu saja! Bukankah kau sudah pintar akting!?"

"EEEEEH MASA!? Ta-Tapi, aku tidak bisa berakting dalam drama—" Nanami hampir menangis bombay, ia menunjukkan gestur-gestur menyedihkan agar Tomoe iba kepadanya.

 _Tuh, 'kan, dia sudah pintar akting. Buat apa minta diajari_?

"Tunggu. Drama? Wow, kau jadi siapa?" Tomoe sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya; menyeringai, menerka peran apa yang didapatkan Nanami.

"Eh? Jadi... pembantu."

"Sudah kuduga."

"HEH!" Tomoe ditampar kipas kertas oleh Nanami secara spontan.

"Tapi, walaupun dapat peran pembantu, tapi pembantu itu peran tokoh utama, lho! Jadi, pembantu itu nantinya disiksa sama ibu dan kakaknya, lalu suatu hari dengan keajaiban dia datang ke pesta Pangeran, dan akhirnya berdansa dengan Pangeran itu! Lalu—"

Tomoe menyela penjelasan isi drama kelas Nanami sebentar, "Itu Cinderella, bukan?"

Nanami diam sejenak.

"Oh iya, benar," Cengiran tidak bersalah dari si Dewa Tanah membuat Tomoe ingin menjitaknya.

"Ah! Karena ini merupakan permintaan semua siswi di kelas, yang menjadi pangerannya adalah—Tomoe! Mereka amat menyayangkan karena Tomoe sering sekali bolos sekolah, jadi mereka mengambil kesempatan ini supaya bisa melihatmu lagi,"

"HAH!? TIDAK MAU!"

"Ayolah~! Semua siswi sedih, loh, karena belum melihatmu sama sekali akhir-akhir ini!"

Tomoe memutar bola matanya, "Tapi kau senang, 'kan, karena bisa melihatku setiap hari?"

Nanami bungkam, lalu pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Ia bertingkah agresif untuk menyela perkataan Tomoe yang 'mengundang malu', "E—EH!? B-BUKAN BEGITU—"

"Bercanda," Tomoe menjitak dahi Nanami—akhirnya tercapai juga—diselingi tawa kecil yang menawan.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau."

Nanami mengerucutkan bibir untuk bergumam kecewa. Tetapi, sesaat setelahnya, ia telah menemukan sebuah ide.

"Yah, kalau Tomoe tidak mau, aku tidak punya cara lain lagi..."

Selembar kertas mantera yang telah ditulisi secepat kilat ditempelkan di punggung Tomoe—lagi-lagi—tanpa Tomoe sadar.

"Yosh! Dengan begini kita bisa la—"

Yang Nanami tidak sadari: Tomoe telah berubah menjadi seorang Pangeran genit karena pembawaan sifat alami.

Tomoe menekuk satu lututnya dan merendahkan posisi tubuh, kemudian menarik ujung jari Nanami untuk dikecup.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Princess Nanami_."

Nanami hampir mati kehabisan kesadaran dikarenakan kata-kata Tomoe yang mampu membuatnya gila.

"T—TOMOEEEEE!"

.

.

.

 _Terkadang, selain membantu orang, kertas mantera tidak baik digunakan untuk hal-hal lain karena akan menimbulkan dampak yang mengejutkan._

* * *

 **a/n** : ANOTHER TOMOE/NANAMI FIC GUYS HAHAHA this is kind of drabbles maybe

sebenernya saya udah ngetik ini dari 3 bulan+ yang lalu tapi tiba-tiba writerblock plus ujian lalu saya cuma bisa cry

oh ya kan hampir semua drabble punya satu prompt yaitu: kertas mantera (yang jadi judul ini fik), tapi yang bagian _Fallen_ gaada hubungannya sama kertas mantera sama sekali soalnya saya suka sama lagu _Fallen_ hehehe /ming

dan tidak ada pesan moral yang dapat dipetik di fanfik ini /cry

OKE! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gajelas yang penuh fuwa-fuwa-maybe-lol ini! Ayo ramaikan fandom Kamisama Hajimemashita, teman-teman!

 **[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
